The Tale of Two Schools
by emsaduem
Summary: An adopted story from Lady Cocoa: When M aximum Ride is kicked out of the Flock, she has no idea what to do. She moves in with her mother and half-sister, soon a fter getting a letter to Hogwarts. Could our dear friend finally have found a tr ue place to call home? Could she fall fo r someone unthinkable? And what happens when the Flock want her back?
1. Day 1

Saturday

September 2, 1980

Dear Diary,

Today was okay. We've arrived at Hogwart s. I think I've made some new friends. F or future references, James has black ha ir and glasses, Peter is small with brow nish hair, Remus is bookish and has brow n hair, and Sirius (ha ha) had long, bla ck hair. They all seem nice enough. Alth ough they seem to get into trouble a lot , they give me lots to laugh about. And I don't laugh or smile a lot these days.

They seem to know I have a secret. I thi nk they have one, too.

Anyways. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I think that how you spell it. But seriou sly, Gryffindor? It's, like, a mixtur griffin and a door. Oh, gosh, that w ould look weird. Of course, I've seen mu ch, much weirder. One of the downsides o f my life.

I felt weird being the only girl in a gr oup of four (five, now), but it's okay. I'm sure I'll get used to it. This isn't the only time I've felt… different… fro m the rest of the world.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the feast tonight when the food just… appeared. Th at could have been handy for when-never mind. I won't even go there. Back to the feast, then.

I searched and searched and searched, bu t found no hamburgers whatsoever. Or eve n pizza! I couldn't complain, though. I have a very big appetite. I got some wei rd looks, like, "How could she possibly eat all that?" but I shrugged it off. Be tter get used to it, people!

After that, a snotty girl named Annapite (what has this world come to? But I gue ss I can't talk with a name like mine. B ut I like my name, thank you very much) showed us to the "Gryffindor Common Room ."

The entrance was blocked by a paintin fat lady who walked _and_ talked. The password, apparently, was " Green beans." Not really. Cause if someo ne (you) finds this diary, you still can 't get in! Ha!

The room was cozy, with big, squashy arm chairs and a roaring fireplace. I stuck by my new 'friends." But I couldn't all day, because the girls and boys had sepa rate sleeping chambers. Thank goodness!

I was in a room with Lily Evans, somethi ng Longbottom, Daisy Wellings, and Somet hing Plesiosaurus (isn't that a dinosaur ?).

When I wanted to change into my pajamas, it was difficult. You know why, Maximum . But you won't, snooper. It took foreve r for me to fall asleep. But you know ho w I am. Always alert. But here, I felt a lmost safe. That's more than I've been a ble to say in a while.

Also, the girls were staying up all nigh t chatting. Basically, Lily hates James, Longbottom like some guy, Daisy is alle rgic to chocolate (the horror!), and Ple siosaurus isn't really Plesiosaurus. Her name is Plesi Orus. So girls, if one of you are reading this diary, you'll know why I was so grumpy in the morning.

**Hey guys! This is an adopted story from the wonderful (but writer's blocked) Lad y Cocoa. She is the Beta Reader, though! I hope you enjoy her chapter. I will re member to mention which chapter she wrote, and which one I wrote. Please vote on my poll! I need opinions! Enjoy and Rev eiw my readers. As always, happy thought s and cookies. (.::)**


	2. Day 2

September 3, 1980

Dear Diary,

My friends were fun, but they were starting to hold me down. I needed to go for a walk. And soon. I faked having to vomit, and ran in the general direction of the girl's bathroom. However, I ran past that, straight to the grounds, and then to the forest. I vaguely remember Dumblydoodle, the headmaster, telling us not to go in there. Whatever. Nothing in there that I probably couldn't handle.

It felt so good to walk. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus probably wondered where I was by that point. I thought up the perfect excuse. A Slytherin petrified me, and I was stuck on the third floor for a couple of hours. A Ravenclaw found me, and unpetrified me. Simple but effective.

I climbed to the top of a tree. After maybe three minute, I gathered myself, and walked back to school. James and co. spotted me, and demanded an explanation. I told my excuse, and it seemed that they mostly believed it. Good. They respect that I have a secret, and they won't know it.

After that, we went to go sit by a tree by the lake. In the distance, I spotted a moving tree. I decided to investigate later. I asked Sirius what it was, and he said it was called the Whomping Willow. He also said to stay away, because it was dangerous. Oh, I've fought worse then whomping trees.

We spotted the lake monster. I wonder if it's a mutation. Poor thing… But in this world, probably not. I had cream of mandrake stew for dinner. During that, Dumblydoodle made an important announcement.

School would start tomorrow. I didn't have the time to go shopping for cauldrons and such, so I could use the school's extra supplies, ready for just this kind of case. But of course, my case was very different. How often does a fourteen-year-old transfer to a school like Hogwarts? A Slytherin boy with white-blonde hair kept sneaking glances at me and snickering. Then he started whispering to his friends. Even I couldn't make out what he was saying with all the noise.

Dinner seemed to take forever, even though I was eating the whole time. We walked tiredly to our common rooms.

Lily can't see how I can stand James. She's convinced that he is a bad influence to all his friends, including me. I told her that they're not so bad once you get to know them. She said she didn't know what I was talking about. Longbottom got lost in the hallways for an hour, Daisy got upset because a Hufflepuff stole her seeing ball, and Plesi Orus tripped and cut a large cut from her chin to her forehead. I've seen worse.

**This is another chapter, also by Lady Cocoa. Sorry for the shortness, but I dare not change her masterpiece! I want some reviews on it and maybe some follows. I don't care, because I just love writing and I will do it it whether you like it or not. I'm talking to you! At least vote on my poll. It takes 2 seconds (by the way, on the poll, the Harry Potter crossover is different, but also written with the help of Lady Cocoa. You'll understand if you go to the poll)! Also, random fanfiction recommendation! Go to my favorites and click the one that has 'Yay!' in the title. If you know what My Immortal is, check out this hilarious commentary. Only 17 chapters, though! As always, read on!**


	3. Day 3

Monday

September 4, 2012

Dear Diary,

As I mentioned yesterday, today was the first day of school. This was my schedule for today:

Transfiguration: 9:00-10:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:35-11:35

Lunch: 11:40-12:30

Potions: 12:35-1:40

Herbology: 1:45-2:45

Divination: 2:50-3:50

Charms: 3:55-5:00

Much longer than a day of school in America, but its magic, right? Shouldn't that make it funner? I noticed that a few important things on the schedule were missing, though. Such as: math, science, social studies, and gym.

I instantly learned that the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is not a person to be messed with. She had the wondrous gift of keeping the classroom quiet. Now, as you can imagine, that was extremely difficult for me. But I managed.

James was supposed to be changing my hair color to blue. He got it to green eventually, but mostly just managed to turn my notebook into a teacup. I got it on my third try. On the second, I got rid of his hair completely…

In D.A.D.A., we drew and labeled the parts of a hippogriff. The hippogriff didn't look like a hippo, but maybe that's just me.

I think I ate two of everything at lunch… Less people are staring now. But my new friends bombarded me with questions as to why I was new here, who my parents were, and why I was in my fourth year here when I'd never been to school before. I told them I was just special that way.

For potions, we had to make a deadly poison without any aid. So, I made a cake. If you have tasted my cooking, you'll understand. I took something light and powdery, some milky substance, and some big, orange eggs. I received high marks from Professor Slughorn, I'll tell you that much.

Herbology was too boring for me to explain, and I was paired with Remus for a confusing round of divination.

I was supposed to make a feather disappear in Charms, so, of course, it exploded. Whoops… Afterwards, I caught James making cow eyes at Lily. I hope he knows that she hated him.

I went for a little walk tonight. In the forest, of course. The moon was full. Deep in the woods, I heard a wolf howling. Then I was on high alert, watching for any movement on the ground. Wait a minute… Full moon, wolf howl, magic school? Ring any bells? Either Erasers or a werewolf. Probably the latter.

I headed back to the school, and lay in bed, awake. That howl sounded like it had come from the Whomping Willow. Maybe Sirius had said it was dangerous for a reason. But I'm Maximum Ride. I can handle anything. Right?

**Again, shortness not my fault. There are a few more chapters of hers to go until I start writing. Please review and follow. Or just read it. The most amount of views I got was 54 in one day. Help me raise that number! As alway, read on and virtual cookies (:..)**


	4. Day 4

September 5, 1980

The boys were curious as to why I ate so much every day. At _every_ meal. I said, "Because I do. I need calories, and lots of them. So deal with it." They were okay with that answer. At least I think so.

The day was rather uneventful, except for that one time when I might have accidently did on charm on James that made him tap dance on his hands for four hours straight. Besides that, everything was normal. Except for, you know, the fact that I'm going to a _magic school_ and casting _magic spells_ with a _magic wand._ But no biggie.

We learned about werewolves in Care of Magical Creatures. I thought back to Ari. My half-brother. The poor kid. Nobody deserves to die like that… And twice, too. But then again, Ari didn't need a full moon. All he needed was permission. And sometimes not even that.

I had that class with Remus, and he didn't look so good**. **There were bruise-colored spots under his eyes, he looked exhausted, and he had a fair amount of cuts **(hint, hint. Remember what the moon looked like last night?)**. I asked him about it, but he said it was fine.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire. _When somebody says something that quiet, it's obvious they're lying through their teeth. And so the mystery begins.

Wow, that paragraph was cheesy. I suggested he go to the nurse, but he said again that he was "fine."

After the school part of the day was over, I wrote a letter to Ella and Dr. Martinez (hi, mom! *Waves at camera*). It's gone by now, so I'll just write what I can remember.

_Dear Mom and Ella,_

_How are you? School is OK, but strange. For example, we have to wear "robes" which is really code for "dress." And you know how much I love dresses. Not exactly good for Max-kwon-doe. I was orted into Gryffindor. Can you guess what a griffin is? A lion with wings. How fitting. Althiugh that also could have worked for Ravenclaw…_

_How is Ella's school doing? Is mom still making delish cookies? Of course she is…_

_I've made four (possibly five) new friends. Most of them are boys, and trouble-makers. Remind you of anyone?_

_You daughter/sister,_

_Maximum Ride_

I dreamed of one thing after another. Ari, morphing into Remus, turning into you-know-who (not Voldemort), and then Ari again. I hate my dreams. _A lot._ Especially those with the Voice in it.

**Still Lady Cocoa's! Vote on poll and review! As always, read on and virtual cookie (*^*)**


	5. A Bog What?

Thursday

September 7, 2012

I was late to most of my classes, but apparently it was acceptable because I was new here. So it was 15 minutes after class started when I arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mostly because I kept tripping over my robes, and all the contents of my bag spilled out several times.

We were studying boggarts, which is this creature that turns into your worst nightmare. How lovely.

The charm to repel a boggart is "ridiculous" or something like that. But you have to roll the "R." So I'm going to fail. One by one, in a not-so-straight line, we took turns facing the boggart. Peter's giant centipede turned into a butterfly. James' fire turned into fireworks. And finally, it was my turn. I'll admit, I shook. I wanted to pass, but I couldn't look like a wuss in front of all these people. Maximum Ride is not a wuss.

**And now, what you've all been waiting for…**

**Un-diary!**

The cobra in front of me spun around, and turned into a white blur. In three seconds, the white blur turned into a hunched shape, which sprouted coarse, brown fur.

It was Ari. My twice-dead half-brother.

"Maximum," he jeered. "It's time to go back to the School."

I blinked. Ari wasn't usually this pathetic with snappy phrases. I mean, I didn't want to go back to the School, but this was just kind of lame. No guns? Telekinesis? Laser beams? Really, boggart? Kind of lame…

"Ricicule! Ridicula! Hocus pocus! Does anybody remember what that spell was?" My voice trembled. What is wrong with you, Maximum. Okay, now I'm speaking in third person. Yet another sign of my ongoing struggle for sanity.

Then the boggart changed. Was that supposed to happen? Since this is my life, probably not. Now there was a Whitecoat standing before me.

'"Just one more run though the maze, Maximum, and then you can go back to your cage. How does that sound?" Her voice was coated in false sweetness.

"Ra… Ri… Open sesame! I don't think that was the spell…" I murmured. Some girls behind me started to giggle.

"Oh, shut up!" I turned around and screamed at them, then turned to face the boggart. Except it wasn't a Whitecoat anymore. It was Fang, on the beach, bleeding…

**Please review! I know you guys are looking at this story. Just type in a word in the box below and press 'Post Review.' Two seconds of you time! Lady Cocoa had 15 reviews by this chapter. Pretty please? As always, read on and virtual cookies. (.::)**

**V**


	6. Did That Really Just Happen?

Same date

Etc., etc.

"Uhhhhh… Nick? How did you get here? And where did all this sand come from? Oh, right, boggart, okay…" I muttered. I pointed my wand at half-dead-Fang, saying, "_Ridiculatistic! Ramama! Go away!"_ Fang didn't go away.

Finally, the boggart morphed one last time. Fang stood up, and grew shorter. His black hair turned blonde, and he became a little girl:_ Angel_. "Time to die," she said sweetly. I blacked out.

**Remus**

Well, I have learned one thing about America. The doctors there are psychos. And the werewolves can talk. And schools are evil.

I felt a bit offended that Max was scared of werewolves, but I couldn't blame her. I was scared of myself sometimes.

When some goth dude appeared on the floor, currently covered with sand (?), bleeding, I came up with a hypothesis for Max's fears. Her boyfriend (grrrr…) was attacked by a werewolf.

I was scared the most by the little angel telling Max it was her time to die. How dare she! It was obviously going to be a few decades before she died.

Max's knees buckled under her, and I watched helplessly as she was carried to the infirmary.

I wanted to go with her, but we were required to finish class. A visit could be arranged during lunch, so maybe I could visit Max then. I would talk to the Marauders about it. And tell them all the reasons they should never go to America.

**Max**

Darkness. And silence. Some shuffling and coughing were audible, but besides that it was very quiet. Then there was a tiny speck of light, but small, like it was far away.

It gradually grew, becoming a beacon. Then I could fell. Soft sheets, softer than my dorm's on the fifth floor. I smelled something like medicine. That was what shook me awake.

I bolted upright, the sheets falling off my stomach.

And that was when I realized I was just wearing my-ahem-lady garments.

Of course this was also the moment when Remus walked through the huge wooden double doors. Seeing me, he turned around, muttering, "I'll come back later." This was just barely audible. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear this, but yours truly could. You see, (insert back-story here because you should have known what these books were before you started reading crossovers of them).

Covering my chest with sheets, I lied back down and waited for the nurse to realize I was awake. Finally she glanced up at me from her book, and came over. "Maximum," she said, peering down at me from under her glasses. "Do you have anything you would like to tell the headmaster and I?"

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Please! I'm on chapter 6 and still no reviews. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! just press that button down there. Pwease? Still Lady Cocoa's work.**

**V**


	7. Infirmary

"Yes. On Wednesday I stole Peter's pudding when he wasn't looking because he said I had a weird name for a girl," I confessed. This was not actually true, but maybe I could stall whatever they wanted me to tell them.

"No, Maximum. I mean, do you have anything to tell us that has to do with a _bird?_" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Shoot. I failed that label-the-hippogriff test, didn't I?" I exclaimed, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Maximum. I think we both know that I am talking about your wings."

"Uhh… Wha?" I said.

"Don't play dumb with me Max. If you told us about them then it could have solved future problems. Also, I would like to inform you that Saint Mungos has accepted the job of removing your wings once and for all. Won't that be great? You're life will be so much less of a hassle," she said in a rush.

_Remove my wings? Are you crazy? What is the point of being able to fly at 250 mph if you can't fly? And I would have _so_ much less moves when I fight._

"Umm… No? Why would I want my wings removed? I mean, if I had any…" Well, no give away _there_.

The nurse sighed. "Max… I believe that the Headmaster would like to speak with you. Just then the Headmaster himself-Professor Dumblydoodle- walked through the doors. His beard seemed longer than at the banquet. _Does he ever cut that thing?_ I wondered.

His silvery beard would have flown everywhere if not for a hair band around it. Very manly. And for the millionth time this week I wondered why we had to wear those silly floppy hats. Not that I cared about fashion statements, but it did not exactly make one.

"I do everything I can to protect you and your fellow students, Miss Ride. Flying around in the middle of the night above the Forbidden Forest does not qualify as safe. There are creatures out there that could snap your bones in half if the situation presented itself.

"I will not allow you to do this anymore, Miss Ride. If you are spotted by one of our students or professors you will, from then on, have detention with Professor Slughorn every Friday from 8 to 11 pm," Dumblydoodle rattled on.

I fell half-asleep at some point, but I got the gist of his little speech. No Forbidden Forest, detention, yada yada yada..

"Hey, Professor Dumblydoodle, why do you even _call_ it the Forbidden Forest? 'Cause you know that if it was called something more _cheery_, and it wasn't _forbidden_, then less people would go in it?" I reasoned. Seriously, though. Why would you but the rule in the name? That's practically just asking for the rule to be broken.

The professor's face reddened. "MY. NAME. IS. NOT. DUMBLYDOODLE!" he shouted.

"Okay, geez. You don't even have a name tag, so how was I supposed to remember it?" I really had thought his name was Professor Dumblydoodle…

With that last remark he stormed out of the **room (A/N Yeah, I know, really out of character but I'm no good with Dumblydoodle-heh heh, I mean Dumbledore, speech.)**.

What can I say? I have a talent for ticking people off. Shrugging, Pomfrey tossed me my robes and gave me permission to leave. I tugged them on, ignoring the ink stain on my left sleeve.

Grabbing my bag, I sped out the door and dashed for the lunch room. How did I know that it was lunchtime, you ask? I looked at the clock, for goodness sakes!

**Still Lady Cocoa. R&R please. Two seconds and done! Poll votes needed, follows enjoyed, and favorites appreciated. As always, read on and virtual cookies. ({|})**


	8. Unexpected

I was still walking down the hallway when a strange though came to mind. People say they wish they could fly. But that would be they wished they _could_ fly, as in past tense, which makes no sense. Yet, it's grammatically incorrect when you say I wish I can fly.

You can say I'm going nowhere with this, but honestly, I had nothing better to do. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get from the hospital wing to the Great Hall? Ten minutes! That may not seem like a lot to you, but I'd like to see you climb up and down thirty staircases that move for ten minutes. It takes a lot out of you.

"Excuse me," said a young, girly voice from behind me. The poor, unsuspecting girl. She never knew what happens when you surprise Maximum Ride until then.

My foot swung out and hit her in the chest, effectively knocking the breath out of her lungs. The girl dressed in Ravenclaw robes fell to the floor, her bag's contents spilling out everywhere. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trailed off as I saw her face.

She was African-American. Dark, curly hair framed her sweet face. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at me in surprise. Her lips were shut for the moment, but I knew exactly what would happen when they opened.

And I knew what was folded beneath those robes. Long, tawny wings that could carry her higher than the sky.

"Nudge?" I whispered.

My feelings were conflicted. Maybe I should hug her? But she kicked me out! She and my family- no, they weren't my family anymore- had rejected me. I was thrown out like last Tuesday's leftovers.

So I kicked her again. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" I shouted at her. I expected her to jump up, fight me, tell me about how I was no good for selling them out to the School (complete lie).

Not to cry.

She sobbed pathetically for a minute, going on about how sorry she was. I picked up her things and helped her up. I didn't know if it was my motherly instincts, or that I had practically raised her, or what, but my body refused to let this 12-year-old girl just sob on the floor.

I held her like I would when she still was part of my family, when she screamed at me that she just wanted to be normal and I told her it would be okay. But wait a second- why was _I_comforting _her?_ She was the one who abandoned me!

I stopped hugging the motormouth and took a few steps back. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you're a witch, too!" I cried.

"I'm not," she said. "We were, like, flying over here when Angel heard your thoughts and we were, like, 'whatever,' so we kept on flying and stuff but then I was like, 'Guys, I thing I want Max back in the Flock' and the Flock was like, 'yeah,' so here we are now." She looked down.

"I missed you, Max," Nudge said in a quiet voice.

"Uh-huh. And the Yankees and Red Sox are best buds," I retorted. "I'm done with you guys. I'm not coming with you, either. I'm fine here, without you."

What I said was what I thought, as well. I had wanted this moment for months, and here it was, but it was different than I thought it would be. There was no other way to describe it. I could have a future as a wizard, but as a runaway kid? Not so much.

But then again… Would I have a future? How could I have a future if the world was going to end?

_The world needs you, Max. The Flock needs you_. I_ need you," _said an all-too-familiar voice in my head. To be specific, _the_ Voice. You may think I'm crazy now, but you should also think I'm crazy if I say I have wings and go to a wizarding school. So deal with it.

THE EVIL DUMBLYDOODLE, a sub-chapter

"How much, again?" said the old wizard. He wore his silver beard in a ponytail. His tall, lopsided hat and robes were a dark blue and covered with moons and stars. Perhaps the most distinguishing feature he had were his half-moon spectacles and kind, twinkling eyes.

But tonight, those eyes were not kind. No, they were not kind at all. They were greedy and dark and money-hungry, eager to do anything for the right price.

"Uh, a billion galleons," the other man said. He had soft brown eyes and wore a white labcoat. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature was his glasses as well. They were square.

This man had raised the Flock, saving them from the School. Then he betrayed them.

His name was Jeb Batchelder.

**Last Lady Cocoa chapter. Please review! I won't post until you do! I already have the other chapter written. Two seconds.**

**V**


	9. The Room

**The Room**

**Max's P.O.V**

Nudge's bambi eyes stared into mine, begging for forgiveness.

"I'll stay here until you forgive us," Nudge muttered stubbornly.

"Well, you'll be here quite a long time, then, won't you?" I asked, storming off, heading to lunch.

Those traitors had some _nerve_ coming back to me. If I see one more of them, they will wish they were never born. If I see Fang, he will not have time to wish, because I'm going to kill on sight.

I regained my composure as I entered the Great Hall. After I entered, I realized that I was almost the end of lunch. Only my friends, some Hufflepuffs, and a Slytherin sat in the Great Hall. As I walk closer to my friends, they mutter something about a 'map' and 'bloody awesome curses.'

"Hey," I say as I slip in next to Sirius.

"Hey," he responded, his mouth full of smuggled chocolate frogs.

The rest of them looked as if I had stumbled upon them when they were hiding a corpse. Maybe it was Fang's…

"Everything ok?" I asked, trying to act unsuspicious. That wasn't really working.

"Yeah, you?" they stuttered, while Sirius continued to inhale the remaining food.

I eat my share and headed off to class, though all through lunch, I kept looking up at the door, thinking I heard a Flock member. Either Angel was snooping in my head, or I have finally fallen of my rocker.

Remus also noticed this, so he followed me to class, asking questions about my recover. He started to repeat the same ones after a while.

"I'm fine!" I explode after his thirtieth question.

He shrunk back, as if I had struck him. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Look, Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just…" I start, trying to find the right words. "I'm still a little shaky after the… boga-maduhicky. I just need to crash somewhere and that somewhere is _not _in the Herbology Greenhouse."

Remus nods in understanding, looks around and hurries off. Was it me? I'm pretty sure I showered yesterday…

He motioned for me to follow, so I obeyed, still unsure. He takes a bunch of twists into an empty hallway. We passed the courtyard. Just before the teacher on patrol ( some goblin who teaches Ancient Ruins), we ducked under a bench, and waited until the coast was clear. Checking around for Mrs. Norris, or more teachers, Remus finally stops. In the middle of an empty hallway. Is this some sort of joke?

"What do you want?" he suddenly asked.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked, unsure.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"I really, really want a nice long shower, a normal Muggle TV, and lots of candy," I said, already tasting the chocolate Hershey's Kiss or a chewy Laffy Taffy.

"Keep thinking that," Remus said.

At first I thought he was being sacrcastic, then I though he was the one who has fallen off the rocker, but seeing his face, it was obvious he wasn't kidding. I face the wall, as he instructed, and I pictured all the things I wanted, begging some invisible force for goodies. I kept my eyes closed, and almost instinct, I had the feeling to kneel and bow my head for this magical god.

Remus patted my shoulder, gently. Thinking I had failed my task (or proven Remus' genius prank) I stood up. Where a marble wall was once was a large oaken door.

"Remus..?" I asked, turning to look at his smile.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements, Max," he answered, opening the door.

Dear, holy god who I have forgotten to pray to, thank you very much! I front of me was a row of door, each labeled Shower, and beyond that, stood a cinema, with a mini bar, with three fridges.

"Remus…" I tried my mouth agape.

He smiled wide and looked around. Remus stood for a few awkward second then made his decision.

"Well, I better go. Professor Yondrick will get mad and rant about how 'future seeking is supposed to be promoted in all young boys.' Come back around 6 for dinner. Oh, if you need to find this room, just wish," he said with a wink and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naturally, I spent an hour in the shower, and watched about three hours of television and stuffed myself with junk. It was so perfect. I anticipated the time someone will come rain on my parade. It usually happens around this time.

The time went by so fast, when my digital watch beeped, signifying six o'clock, I sighed sadly, and headed for the exit. Just as I was about to leave, I got a brilliant idea. I thought really hard for larger pockets. After a few minutes of wishing, I feel inside my pockets. Success! I grab five of each type of candy and stuff it into my pockets. I gently creak the door open, check for Filch, and head off. I ran into a few dead-ends, a very mad Nearly Headless Nick who ranted about some kid named Malfoy from Slytherin who called him 'a thick head protecting a small brain.' After a few more dead-ends, I reach the Great Hall. This castle is more confusing than New York. Signs would be useful.

I slip in next to Lily, who was chatting about James and his rude glances (he was giving her one) when Remus sat down next to me.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing!" I replied.

He nodded, satisfied with my answer, and headed back to his table. I looked around the Hall, looking for my former family. Luckily, I couldn't find them.

Before I could even get a chicken leg onto my plate, Dumbla- moron went to the podium for an announcement. Behind him was a man, whose face wasn't seen.

"Children," Dumbly-da-idiot announced. "There have been sightings of werewolves in the Forbidden Forest…"

_Erasers. I haven't seen those guys in a while._

"… so we have brought in the head Auror. We would like you to give a warm welcome to Mr. Banledler."

From behind him, came the man. His round glasses resembling James', his coat grey, but had the same format of a lab coat…

At the exact time I shot up out of my seat, five other figures stood up. We had forgotten our rivalry. Our mission: kill Jeb, the 'head Auror.'

**My chapter is up! Longer and better (just kidding) and waiting for reviews! Vote on my poll and join the RP forum called The Other Flock. As always, read on and virtual cookies! (::.)**


	10. Nighttime

**I'm sorry that I haven't written for a while. I was away at sleepaway camp, but I did write my next chapter there. I came back to see a few reviews, mostly on my other Maximum Ride story. Thank you for those. I'm sorry about my former chapter's lame ending. If you want some fanfiction suggestions, stick around! R&R?**

**Nighttime**

Jeb smirked slightly but didn't seem alarmed as we all raced forward. A few teachers, however sprang into action. A poor little goblin tried to get in front of Gazzy as he raced forward and he nearly got trampled. Mcgonagall whipped out her wand.

"Stop!" she shrieked as we barreled down the Great Hall.

Nudge leaped over the table and landed next to me. I poured on speed, ignoring the old hags warning. Suddenly a flash of blue freezes Nudge mid-step. My eyes widen. More flashes attacked me. I dodged them, but there were too many.

"Immobulus!" Dumblydoodle said calmly as I ran up to the podium.

I froze and realized I was the only one of my flock that made it this far. I couldn't move my face or turn my head. Jeb smiled down at me, satisfied with my defensiveness. If I could just move my arms I would choke them both. It would be even better if I could tell them what I really think about them.

"It seems like some students are very excited to meet the head Auror," Dumblydoodle announced to the students.

A few kids snickered and I just wanted to punch them in their stupid faces.

"Miss. Ride will be escorted to her room," Dumblydoodle continued as he waved his wand.

I unfroze and immediately asked, "What about the others?!"

"They are new and get a free-bee."

My face turned red and I clenched my fists by my side. Jeb's smile widened, pissing me off even more. I tried to calm myself so that Jeb can stop being satisfied.

"Mr. Uglon, escort Miss Ride back to her dormitory, where she will stay in until tomorrow morning," Dumblydoodle concluded and began to walk off.

"What about food?" I asked desperately as the prefect began to pull me away.

Dumblydoodle turned back and stared.

"Take some back with you."

I ran back to James, Sirius, and Remus. Remus was gaping while James and Sirius held back their laughter. None of them understood. They never would. I angrily grabbed some rolls, a chicken leg, some pumpkin juice and some odd vegetable pastry. I stormed off, shaking off the prefects arm when he tried to grab me. I followed him angrily; kind of happy to have him here, considering I'd probably get lost trying to find my way back.

My sneakers were silent while the boy's dress shoes clicked on the floor. It was unbelievabley annoying in the awkward silence. The boy had an iternal poker face on, worrying me whether or not he will lock me in the room. I was being _grounded_, like a little girl who stole a cookie. I've been raised by running mazes and by starvation and I was stuck in a room. Ugh.

While I was mentally raving, we had arrived at the Fat Lady. Her big behind was faced to us as she dug through some sort of purse. Lip gloss, mirrors, wands, even bricks went flying as she violently and theatrically disposed of her things. One of those bricks went sailing to her left, hitting a neighboring portrait in the head.

The prefect cleared his throat after the Fat Lady's dress began to ride up. Let's just say I nearly lost my lunch.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she finally turned her behind away from our faces.

Her face on the other had turned the color of a tomato. She tried to smooth her dress over her large frame, but it just embarrassed her even more. She fussed with her hair, which had untangled from its neat bun. After two minutes with no success, she reluctantly clips it up with a brooch.

"What can I help you two with?" she asked, still slightly flustered.

"Yes. I've come to escort this delinquent to the dormitory. Miss Ride is not permitted to leave until tomorrow morning," the prefect stated.

"Of course. I just need the password."

"No problem. I presume that this week it's…. chocolate frogs?"

The Fat Lady nods and swung open to reveal the cozy common room. The fire was on, even though no one was inside. Under the watchful eye of the seventeen year-old, I sank into the couch cushions and placed the food on the small coffee table in front of the fire.

The prefect nods and departed. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth radiate off of the fire. _I could start homework._

I softly laugh to myself. _I'm not gonna start homework._ I grab one of the rolls and munch on it absentmindedly. Before long I finish my brief dinner and go into my junk food stash. I eat a pack of beef jerky, some M&Ms, and Cheetos. I belch, satisfied with my filling dinner.

_Now, what to do?_

Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck me. I never did find out what houses The Flock are in. If I remembered correctly…. Nudge was in Hufflepuff, because her robes had the blue badge. Hopefully Fang was in Slytherin. Still, if one of those low lives end up in this house, I will go crazy.

I also remembered that my diary still lay under my mattress, under lock and key. Mom ( I love saying that!) wanted me to write down the things that happened, so I swore to do so. I trudge up the stairs and head to the girl's dormitory. I did the lame routine of opening up my trunk, getting the key, going under the mattress and opening my diary. I read through my last entry and only then noticed that I wrote in it this morning about the events in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I shrugged and decided to write about the rest of the day at night.

I slipped off my jacket and began to change in my pajamas. My wings unfolded and immediately ached. They desperately craved air. Even when I don't fly often, I usually have my wings unfolded once in a while. Maybe, while Dumblydoodle raves in the Great Hall with Jeb (I bristled at the thought), I could finally take a quick flight. I'd just stay away from the windows. It wouldn't be hard to sneak out from a huge, unguarded castle.

I tried the windows, knowing going passed the Fat Lady would be impossible. The windows don't open and the only option is breaking them. I would get in a lot of trouble really quickly. Maybe…

I searched my trunk for some jeans, a ratty T-Shirt and I changed into them. My sneakers were on my feet and I felt shifted around comfortably in my normal clothing. I pull my special jacket onto my torso and walk out of the dormitory and to the common room. Gently, I knock on the back of the Fat Lady.

"What?" she growled impatiently.

"I forgot my cauldron at Potions and my quill at Transfiguration. Please let me grab them! Professor will kill me!" I begged, like Lily had begged the other day.

All I did was changed what I lost and the class I lost them in and hopefully that's enough. The Fat Lady didn't seem to buy it.

"Such an intelligent lady like yourself must understand that missing homework can only impact me negatively!" I commented, resorting to empty compliments.

She blushed scarlet and smiled. She shook her head and smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt anyway."

I said my thanks to the portrait and run off. I have a limited amount of time. Maybe less than 15 minutes. Running into a teacher would result in detentions and my wings. Carefully but with a sense of urgency, I rush through the castle. I enter the courtyard without much of a mishap. The courtyard also happened to be completely deserted. I thanked the god of teachers (is there such thing?) and carefully walked onto the brick flooring. A fountain in the center ran with water, trickling quickly, making me feel like it was raining with the silence of the night. My muffled footsteps make their way to the fountain. I dipped my hand in the freezing water. It almost immediately numbed my fingers. My fingers shot out of the water. I busied myself with opening the wing zippers on the back of my jacket.

Luckily, I wasn't disturbed by anyone. I took two long, deep breathes of the raw, autumn air. My wings had a mind of their own, feathers ruffled and ready for flight. It would only be brief, sadly, considering my time was confined in a small window of opportunity.

I took off, sailing above the majestic castle. I dived down low as I approached the Great Hall. My hair came loose of its messy bun, whipping out behind me. The chilly night air had no match for the warm adrenaline pumping through my veins. If only I could kick some Eraser butt..

As if on command, a low howl comes from the Forbidden Forest. My logical and reasonable side states _that if I get any injury, the nurse would know of my late night flights_. My dominating side, the one that usually controls me, states that _since when have we ever followed rules?_ I laughed to myself and dived down to the forest. I graze the tree tops, searching for my next victim. I hoped it was Ari.

Instead of Ari, I find a pack of Erasers surrounding a group of wizards. _Poor fellows._ They each wore a dark cloak and had wands out. One of them looked like he would pass out from fear. I landed a few feet away from the circle and tuck in my wings. They protested in silence. My wand was still in the castle, as if that would save them. It would probably kill them instead.

I raced forward and connect my foot with one of the Eraser's jaws. It howled and collapsed. The other 8 turned onto me, leaving the shocked individuals free.

"Hello Max," one of them commented, one that I haven't ever seen. His eye was red and had a gun attached to his arm.

I backed up, allowing them to advance. Without being able to use my wings in front of the strangers, I felt crippled. It was worse than losing a leg. What if I lied? It would be easy. _Hey guys. Sorry about the wings. I was working on my Transfiguration homework and the spell back fired. I thought it would be neat to fly around._ That sounded good right? I mean, we're right by a _wizard school_ that teaches _magic_ and has talking _hats _and a _ghost_ as a teacher. I mean, having a back fired spell isn't exactly unlikely. Whatever.

I unfold my wings and watch as the strangers gape as if they saw an angel… oops, bad comparison. I plant my feet firmly on the nearest Eraser and as his breath leaves his lungs, I upper cut his large head. It snaps back and he slumps down with a whimper. The rest charge at me but I'm up in the air. The supposed leader starts firing guns.

One of the figures shouts "Avis!" and a flock of birds randomly pops up in front of me.

They take the bullets meant for me, and half of them drop from the sky. Jeez, these wizards are all for animal abuse. I continue my assault on the flea bags. I take two more out with well-aimed kicks, three fled in panic, leaving the leader and a bulky Eraser. They danced around me, throwing punches that I blocked. The two began to tire me out, but I tried no to show it. When the WWE wrestler landed a punch in my arm, I heard a _crack!_ and pain blossomed in my left arm.

"Confringo!" yelled the same girl that made the birds die.

The big guy screams and I see him randomly _burst into flames._ He ran off in search of water, taking the smell of burning flesh with him. I turn around to find the end of a gun pointed to my heart.

"Now, come with me," he purred hoarsely.

"I don't think so," a calm voice announced, as if it was stating the weather

"What did you just say?" the Eraser growled as he turned around.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

A blinding green light shot out of the man's wand and hit the mongrel square in the chest. The Eraser toppled over like a bowling pin. The girl nudged it with the toy of her boot.

"Dead," she announced.

I gaped at the corpse that only seconds ago contained life. My mouth was wide open so I closed it. The girl stepped up to me.

"We didn't need your help. We were then stuck helping your ungrateful little…" she began, glaring at me with dark, brown eyes.

"Watch it! I didn't need your help kicking those wolves!" I yelled back.

"Ladies," said the calm voice. "May I ask our heroine how she acquired a pair of wings?"

"Transfiguration spell backfired," I grumbled, still staring at that girl.

"I'm gratefully for your courageous act, but my group was quite safe," the man explained. His figure was cloaked and his face was hidden in the shadows.

"No problem."

I examined the odd group of students. The girl wore Slytherin Robes and so was the terrified boy. They were maybe a year or two older than me. The girl had an unruly mane of hair while the boy's head was hidden under his cloak.

"Master, she mustn't know…" the girl began in a purposefully loud whisper.

"I believe she is the one we seek," he interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"Her?!"

"I believe so."

"Excuse me? Still here," I interrupted rudely.

"Why, yes of course you are. We have an offer we are willing to give you."

This man's tone changed to become serious and blunt. It reminded me of Jeb's tone when he wanted to lecture me. I didn't trust im one bit and I began to regret this.

"I really do have to go. I'll get in trouble if I don't go soon…"

As I turned, a cold hand stopped me. The man whipped me around.

"It is just an offer," he purred into my ear.

"I'm all ears," I answered nervously.

"I know your enemies. They are not kind, and your family has abandoned you," he began.

I gulped, a lump in my throat forming. My hands trembled at the mention of my family. The man noted it. _How does he know all of this? Is he telepathic?_

"This school teaches magic for housewives, not warriors. Though Dumbledore makes it seem otherwise…"

_So that's the headmaster's name!_

"This world is headed for war. Many, like us, are abandoned by parents, families, or friends. We take sanctuary in each other. We learn how to fight. We learn how to protect ourselves from the un-pure." The man concluded.

My mind began to spin with possibilities. Freedom and a real home where people cared for me. New battle skills and a place free of whitecoats and the Flock. _Free of Fang._ Remus and James and Sirius could join! The spells they performed were amazing!

"Of course, since many of other wizards do not see our organization as unnecessary, we must keep this between ourselves. Agreed?" the man said, as if reading my mind.

I nodded somewhat reluctantly. I'll tell Remus anyway.

"I'll get back to you on that," I finally answered.

"Alright. Meet me here in one week at 11. Make it sharp. Bellatrix, fix the poor girl's arm."

The girl bristled with the thought of me joining the organization, let alone mending my arm. Her dark hair framed her reddening face as her hands clenched into fists, one balled around her wand. I bet I could beat her up if she didn't have her twig with her.

"Brackium emendo," Bellatrix muttered bitterly.

Her master departed, and as did she. I smirked to her retreading back, the black cloak following in her wake. When the trio finally got lost in the trees, I took to the air once more. I needed to get back soon, or someone would get suspicious.

I landed in a tree not too far from the courtyard. I shimmied down the tree, jumping from branch to branch, using my wings to steady myself. At the bottom of the seemingly endless tree, I zip my wings in and began to trek to the castle.

"Max," a voice whispered from behind me.

I whipped around and stared into the Forbidden Forest. Nothing dared to move under my intense glaring. Reluctantly and alertly, I continue to walk, careful to step self-consciously.

"Max,"

Yet again, I spun around and scanned the trees for any movement. The forest held its breath as I held mine, searching for the familiar voice. The night was still, the crescent moon beginning its night job. Not a living creature grazed in the fields or by the bushes outlining the trees.

"Max."

This time, the voice came from behind me, blocking my path to the castle. I back kicked then spun around to use both my fists to slam the intruder down on the head. The boy groaned. He was wearing Hogwarts attire. Dumbledore will kill me!

"I'm so sorry!" I begged, helping the poor boy to his legs.

I glanced at the face to check for bruises. It wore an all too familiar smirk.

"Fang!" I shrieked.

I went into a full blown war. His smirk slipped away as I sent volley after volley of punches and kicks. My hate and anger and _betrayal_ was felt in every single blow. Fang stared sadly at the ground, allowing me to pound at him. He winced, but didn't make a move to stop me. His body would turn an ugly black and blue tomorrow, but he allowed me to scream and punch to my heart's content. Finally, my punches weakened and I broke down into sobs. I clung to his chest and his arms encircled me with warmth. He stroked my hair, muttering reassuring words into my ear.

"Don't…" I said, pushing him away, wiping my tears. "I never ever want to see you again. Do you understand me?"

"Max we were wrong…"

"I know you were. Did you actually think I would turn you in? Did you?!" I screamed pointing my finger at him accusingly.

"No but…"

"'No but' what? Huh?"

"I… I have no excuse. I'm sorry," Fang muttered, surrendering.

"Good. I'm done with excuses. Leave me alone, ok? I have a real family here. They wouldn't leave me, and I've only known them for a week!"

I stormed off, leaving the goth kid by himself. He didn't pursue or bother for once. It felt nice to see him hurt. I wanted more pain for him, I wanted all his bones broken, I wanted all…

I wiped the tears away and entered the castle. No point in dreaming. I make it back to the dormitory, wake up the grumpy Fat Lady who is too tired to notice my identity. I angrily climb into bed, to emotionally warn to change. All I knew was that tomorrow I could talk to Remus about that decision. Maybe I could learn that curse so I could kill Fang.

**I have a few ideas for the future. I'd just like to know whether you prefer diary or P.O.V. I'm planning some more diary entries, but it all depends on your opinion. I'm open to suggestions! Also, if anyone knows any good Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, or Star Trek fanfictions, I'd like some reccomendations. I always respond to reviews, unless they are from guests. Read on and virtual ice cream. 0**


End file.
